A Madman's Waltz
by candylyn
Summary: Magneto rants.


TITLE- A Madman's Rationality  
AUTHOR- candy aka candylynn  
E-MAIL ME- darksydelady@aol.com  
TYPE- drama  
RATING- R   
DISCLAIMER-I don't own anyone in the story.  
NOTES- Magneto considers Charles  
  
  
So this is what it has come to old friend? You there and me here. Once I thought we would always be together. My friend and I.  
  
I had this notion that we would grow old, with our children and grandchildren safe and loved. I had a dream of my own that you would and I would find happiness and love in the arms of our beloved ladies. But alas...  
  
My dear friend, where did we part? Is my vision truly that different from your own? Do we not want the same things, peace for our brother and sister mutants? An end to the violence. But you seem to think that 'they' will give it to us. They can not make peace amongst themselves, why in the world would you dear dream that they would make peace with those that frighten them so? We must make our own peace...take it if need be.  
  
My friend you are a slave to a child's fairytale. That may explain your need to surround yourself with them, your children, your X-Men. What a magnificant world must exist in your mind Charles. Maginificant and unattainable.  
  
Charles, you don't understand, I saw the camps, I endured the screams of mother-less children and old men praying to die. I remember the smell of burning human flesh, I know the bitter taste of rancid water, I bare the scars of the soldiers' belts on my back. I staked the thin frail bodies of the dead high into the sky. All because a man believed that I that we were not human enough, not part of his human race.  
  
Be certain Charles I will not go back into their camps, nor will I let even ONE of our kind endure the suffering of such a fate. You live in your mansion and you train your children and you preach your dream like a minister on Sunday Morning. Everytime I try and stop the Dogs of war you in turn stop me. Don't you see that by resisting me, you allow them time to build the camps and train their soldiers? And if you are so sure that your dream will be a reality then why do you train your X-Men to fight? Why are they not being taught how to beat swords into plows Charles?  
  
Do you really train them, push them, to protect a world that fears and hates them? Or are you preparing them for the war that you know will come, but refuse to acknowledge? Your battle cry is "the X-Men don't kill", but it is still a BATTLE CRY. Yes, that is what you are doing Charles. You claim that they must train in order to protect humanity from the likes of me, but in reality you are preparing them for the war. And the war shall come Charles, be certain of that.  
  
In less than two generations ordinary men will be a fading memory. We, Homo Sapien Superior, shall dominate this world. As it should be. Dinosaurs ruled for eons, then humans, now the dawning of our time is here. That is the natural order of things, set up by a power even greater than me Charles.  
  
The war shall be glorious!! Yes, it shall. They will mount their assualt against me and I shall save us all. They will launch their weapons of mass distruction and I shall stop them. They are so scared of us that they would distory this entire world with their bombs, but I see their weakness and I shall stop them. And then they will be put in their place, honored but fading relics of our genetic past.   
  
Already, I know that you will try and stop me. Why Charles? Would you rather let them ravage the wonders of this world, than raise a finger against them? Is your love for them so strong that it blinds you so completely to the truth? How can an intelligent man such as yourself, belittle yourself by loving those who hate you? Would you tell a woman to love a man who does not love her? Would tell her to care for him and do for him as if he loved her eternally when in fact he loaths her? Of course not. But this is what you are doing Charles, you love those who hate you. Is that not the purest defination of insanity?  
  
Wake up from your childish dreams Charles, as many of your students have. Polaris. Rusty. Even Colossus though his love for a woman drew him back into your stable, I know he will return to me soon and bring many more of your children with him.  
  
We, the meek, could truly inherit the Earth, Charles Francis Xavier. If only you would wake up from your dream and see reality, the reality I see so clearly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
